Graduation Gift
by flthyltlemudblood
Summary: Draco has just graduated Hogwarts and Lucius had a gift waiting for him... Mature readers only - contains smut Not slash


Draco walked languidly up the path leading towards Malfoy Manor; today he graduated from Hogwarts and was feeling at a great loss. That chapter of his life was over, now he had all the time in the world to revel in his misery. Misery about the conclusion of the war, misery about the disappointment all over the faces of his former friends after his defection from Lord Voldemort, misery about his endless isolation – his life was far from how he imagined it.

He sighed as he kicked one of the ugly albino peacocks, his mother adored, out of his way. He raised his wand to begin unlocking the various enchantments on the entrance when he noticed a glow coming from a rarely used sitting room in the east wing of the manor. He had no idea who his parents could possibly be entertaining at this late hour, he had deliberately lingered on his journey home in vain trying to avoid facing his parents whom he was sure would make a point of reminding him of his impending familial duties. These included getting married and producing a worthy pure blood heir especially now the wizarding world had been decimated by the second war and its numbers the lowest on record. The Ministry was considering arranged marriages if young witches and wizards did not use haste to begin repopulating their world. The idea of being forcibly betrothed to someone whom he had no interest in disgusted Draco. He pushed the thought from his mind and continued inside the manor.

The manor no longer felt like home to Draco most of his time had been spent at Hogwarts and his recent time at home had been filled with terror and darkness with Lord Voldemort seizing the mansion as his head quarters. He glanced through to drawing room its purple walls still bought back memories of fear, the long table the death eaters plotted at gone and the elaborate chandelier replaced but the presence of evil still remained.

He shuddered at the thought and was about to creep silently to his suite when suddenly before him on the staircase his father appeared. "Ahh Draco I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to, I'm glad to see you're home at last", his father smiled running his hand through his mane of platinum hair. Draco swallowed a sarcastic remark and smiled tersely at Lucius "Father" and nodded towards him. Lucius looked slightly a taken aback "I felt tonight was a night to celebrate your freedom Draco your mother and I are so thrilled to have you back with us but I can see you're feeling distinctly differently about the situation" his gravely voice was laced with scorn. Draco closed his eyes, its already begun he thought to himself, he composed himself ready to atone for his manner "Father you misunderstand I'm simply tired from traveling of course I'm glad to be…home" Draco's voice defied him choking on even the word home. Lucius still standing at the top of the grand staircase cutting an impressive figure began to sweep down his robes billowing behind him, he stopped short of his son "No matter now Draco" he put his hand on his sons arm and his eyes twinkling mischievously "I have left a gift for you in the sitting room – its not for your mother's eyes or ears for that matter, she has already retired for the night I will inform her of your arrival and make your apologies. I hope you will enjoy it, I know I would" his lip curling into an wicked smirk a family trait Draco had inherited. Without waiting for a reply Lucius was gone. Draco felt relief at his fathers exit but concerned about this 'gift' his father had bestowed upon him, while public renouncing his allegiance to the death eaters Lucius was still following the dark arts much to Narcissa's displeasure. Draco himself was struggling to find his identity without Lord Volemorts master plan and he wasn't sure yet whether it was in the light or the darkness. He resigned to his fate and began trudging towards the east wing, he hoped that whatever this gift would not be a further cross for him to bear.

On his way he stopped at the door of his bedroom, he leaned against it before pushing it open and taking in the familiar sight. His opulent four poster bed stood resplendent in his former Syltherin green and sliver bed clothes. He dropped his belongings on the floor and turned to leave but the call of his bathroom was too strong. He disrobed and let the cool water cascade around him, it felt wonderful in here it was just him and his thoughts no one judging him, no one impressing their opinion's on him. He eventually left the waters cool embrace and dressed once more. His silver eyes stared dully out of the mirror at him as he considered his appearance, his face bore traces of the war, he had a small scar on his top lip where something or someone had hit him while escaping from the inferno in the room of requirement. He was still much to his utter revulsion in debt to Harry Potter for saving him that night, he hated being in anyone's debt least of all his nemesis. His mother wanted to heal his lip and remove the scar but Draco insisted that she didn't he wanted it to remind him to never be in that position of weakness again.

Draco shook himself and stopped procrastinating, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair which was beginning to brush his collar. His appearance was more and more like his father each year which was not a bad thing considering how many pathetic women found him devastatingly handsome and attempted to thrown themselves at Lucius despite his long marriage to his mother.

Finally he reached the door to the sitting room, he could see glow of the fireplace emanating under the seal. His heart thudded in his ears and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. His imagination was running wild with possibilities of dark artifacts and devious schemes only his father could imagine. He took a deep breath and braced himself opening the door and stepping inside, he closed it behind him carefully heeding his fathers warning about it not being appropriate for his mother's eyes or ears.

Allegra heard the boy before he entered she had been waiting for hours in the same position. Her neck and back were getting stiff but she was still humming with excitement. Lucius Malfoy had approached her yesterday as she perused through a store in Knockturn Alley, at once she recognized the fallen death eater with his iconic style and presence. He propositioned her with a deal that was too good to refuse, to seduce and submit to his son for a night. Allegra agreed without hesitation any witch would be foolish to refuse a chance to bed one of the richest and most handsome bachelors in Britain. Especially in light of the Ministry's proposed marriage act, she hoped to charm Draco Malfoy and have a chance at becoming his bride.

The door opened and Allegra's heart leaped she arranged her face into what she hoped was an alluring yet innocent expression. Draco's eyes were closed she noted with amusement he looked positively frightened, she felt a pang of pity for him but it quickly vanished as she took in the rest of his appearance. He had changed since she had seen him last Hogwarts before she was expelled for…well that was unimportant she was only a year younger than Draco but he seemed so much older. His hair was longer and his body more muscular then she remembered. He had definitely grown taller and his height was almost imposing in the doorway, his face was harder and she noticed a small scar on his lip that had not been there before, she imagined herself licking that scar and immediately felt warm. He opened his eyes and she saw them shift from apprehension to surprise as he realized what was happening. A ghost of a smile played on his lips and his eyebrows arched in charming amusement.

He took in the sight of this wanton whore who laying stretched across the purple velvet chaise in front of him, she was absolutely breathtaking her long dark hair tumbled down her back, her skin so pale it rivaled his own. Her eyes were as icy blue and lined with long dark (albeit enhanced) lashes, she had applied dark makeup on her eyes, which were smoldering at him. His eyes traveled down to her body, which curved in all the right places he noticed as her breasts strained against the confines of the lacy black bra she was wearing. Her stomach was flat but looked soft, her hips round and her thighs smooth in her garters and stockings. He experienced a wave of simultaneous relief and desire, he silently thanked his father who he had no idea knew him so well. The woman purred at him "Master" and bowed her head, he experienced a thrill of power when she addressed him so submissively, this was going to be fun.

He strutted forward and reached out for her hand, guiding her into a sitting position, he took his place next to her, he ran his hand along her arm her skin was so soft. He leaned in kissed her neck, she smelt amazing too, he continued kissing her neck winding his fingers through her long hair pulling her in closer. He was getting very hard under his silk robes, he felt her hand moving across his chest downwards, he pulled away from her and slapped her hand "No" he said forcefully he saw a flicker of fear in her eye and he smiled no woman was going to control him. He pushed her back onto the chaise and kissed her hard - his tongue and hers fighting in each other's mouths. He trailed his finger along the lace of her bra before ripping the material completely off, her large breasts sprang free her nipples already hard. He grabbed her roughly and she moaned, he stopped his assault on her mouth "Did I tell you, you could make noise?" he growled at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't help…" she whimpered in a feeble attempt her words cut off by his sharp look "You will not make any noise or speak without my permission you filthy little whore" he spat at her. She nodded obediently eager to continue, Draco lowered his head to her breast and began licking and sucking her nipples, he felt her squirming under his body, his hand kneading her flesh, he bit down on her nipple drawing blood which he tasted bitterly in his mouth. His other hand trailed down her smooth body to her behind it was supple under his rough hands, he continued around her thighs, he touched the lace tops of her stocking then without warning tore off the scrap of fabric between her legs leaving her exposed in her stockings. She was positively writhing now as he continued to pin her with his weight he moved his mouth from her breast back to her lips and she was panting as he kissed her passionately. His fingers were sketching circles on her thighs she parted them for him, he felt them quivering slightly, then without warning or teasing he plunged them inside her. She gasped into his mouth and opened his eyes in warning; her eyes were open too shining with need. He moved his hand rhythmically in and out of her becoming slick with her desire. He removed them completely and searched with his thumb for the spot she craved his touch so much, he found it and at once she started becoming undone, he quickly thrust his fingers back inside her while still circling her with his thumb. She channeled her screams of pleasure into Draco's shoulder, which she bit down on hard. He own release was becoming urgent as he began throbbing himself. When she had stopped shaking he grabbed her hair hard yanking her down face first on the chaise, he pulled off his own robes and using his hand to guide him slowly into her entrance from behind. His eyes closed as he felt how tight and wet she was this was bliss. He began thrusting into her still holding her hair tight, he built up his pace when he heard her moan again, he slapped her ass hard leaving an angry red handprint and shouted "How dare you defy your master you pathetic witch", he heard movement across the room and was shocked to see Lucius watching him in the darkness. Draco decided he didn't care and unrelentingly plundered the whore before him.

From his vantage point in the darkness Lucius watched Draco and Allegra, he felt himself fill with pride at his sons behaviour yes he had raised him right after all. This was exactly what women were bred for to serve and submit to their masters. He still loved his wife but no longer craved her touch. He was becoming aroused as he watched the girl surrender to Draco completely. As Draco was approaching his end Lucius moved uncomfortably and gave his position away, he was frozen for a moment unsure until Draco met his eyes and continued. Lucius exhaled allayed by his sons reaction. Lucius moved forward into the glow of the fireplace and stood in front of Allegra, he unzipped his slacks and her eyes widened at the sight. Draco's rhythm never faltered as Lucius guided himself into the girls waiting mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around him as he thrust himself further down her throat he shivered with lust and found his own rhythm.

Allegra was surprised to see Lucius move forward from the shadow she was even more surprised that Draco didn't react, surely he had seen him? At that moment she really didn't care she was lost in a sea of gratification, when she opened her eyes again she saw Lucius above her ready and eager for her too. She was honored to serve him as well as his magnificent protégé. She felt Draco falter for a moment then resume, with Lucius in her mouth and Draco inside her she could feel her pleasure building again and her muscles contracting she forced him further down her throat as Draco himself became frenzied behind her. Her world shattered into elation as she came over and over, she felt both men also explode as she finally became limp sated at last. As they moved away from her she swallowed Lucius seed and rolled over limply feeling a slick of sweat and fluids over her skin. As he pulled himself back together she heard contempt in Lucius voice "That is how you shut up a whore". Allegra grinned to herself at the thought they were using her men simply had no idea.


End file.
